Bajo la Suavidad de una Nube
by Kouryuu Shizuka
Summary: Mis amigos han desaparecido. Me sentía triste. Pero la tristeza se desvaneció porque ella apareció y permaneció a mi lado para apaciguar esa tristeza
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura 01

Las motas de polvo se sucedían a lo largo de aquel lugar poco iluminado. Una voz dulce, tosió un poco, al mover algunas cajas de sitio, y la polvareda fué directamente hacia su rostro.

- No sé porque papá me tenía que decir que ordenase un poco el desván - susurró en modo de queja aquella muchacha, frotándose la nariz

Los ojos grandes y verdes, relucientes, se posaron con tristeza en una de las cajas, que se había quedado a la vista. Pequeña pero bastante importante, por las cosas que contenía en su interior, referente a su pasado. Se arrodilló en el suelo, atrayendo hacia así la caja de color rosa pálido. Pasó una mano por las tapas de cartón, quitando los restos de polvo, y después la abrió, observando su contenido

Varias cintas de vídeo en sus correspondientes títulos en el lateral, un bastón plateado de animadora, varios adornos del pelo, un libro, y lo que más hizo que se entristeciera, un osito gris de peluche. Lo cogió en sus manos, y lo acarició. Después lo estrechó contra su pecho. Lo dejo nuevamente en la caja, para coger en sus finas manos, un pequeño libro, en el cual se podía observar la leyenda, "Diario de Sakura"

- ¡Sakura! ¡Llegarás tarde a clase!

La muchacha de cabellos castaños, abrió los ojos, disipando sus recuerdos de la mente, al oír a su padre como le advertía de la hora que era. Rápidamente cerro la caja y aun en su mano portaba el pequeño diario.

_"Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, y estoy en segundo de bachillerato en el instituto Seijo, en dónde antes estudiaba mi hermano. Mis asignaturas favoritas son música y gimnasia, pero odio las matemáticas, pero al fin y al cabo soy una chica alegre y simpática. Ah... y también soy una Maestra de Cartas desde hace algunos años"_

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, metiéndose en su cuarto, y con mucha agilidad, se cambió de vestido. Miró el resultado de su tremenda rapidez al vestirse, y la figura de una muchacha de 17 años, se reflejó expléndida en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

- ¿Adónde vas? - el muñequito de felpa salió del interior de un cajón del escritorio, moviendo sus alitas, y restregándose un ojo

- ¡A clase! - exclamo Sakura mirando la hora, y dándose prisa en atarse las zapatillas de deporte

Volvió a correr escaleras abajo, y comenzó a buscar por todos lados, su mochila, mientras repetía por lo bajo lo tarde que iba a llegar a la escuela, y como su profesora le echaría una buena bronca, en su búsqueda se topo con un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros, y ojos rasgados, que le sostenía una sonrisa burlona

- Monstruo, si sigues corriendo de esa manera, terminarás por tirar la casa abajo

_"Este es mi hermano mayor, Toya, tan desagradable como siempre, ¡está claro que los años pasan iguales para algunos!. Ahora estudia económicas, está en el último curso, y hace 3 años, se marchó a vivir con Yukito a un modesto apartamento en el centro de la ciudad... aunque siempre que puede viene a visitarnos y a molestar... como no..."_

Sakura no se detuvo en palabras, y se dio prisa en atinarle una patada en la espinilla, a lo que Toya murmuró algo entre dientes, que no se pudo descifrar. 

- Hija, ¿buscas esto? - un señor de aspecto agradable y con gafas, le tendió una pequeña bolsa

- ¡Sí! - exclamó contenta Sakura cogiendo la mochila amarilla - Gracias papa, eres adorable, no como este... - dijo refiriéndose a su hermano, mientras deslizaba en la bolsa, el pequeño libro

_"Este es mi padre, Fujitaka, sigue siendo profesor de arqueología en la universidad, aún conserva su buen carácter y sus habilidades de cocinar bien y coser, no han cambiado para nada"_

Sakura despidió a su padre con un beso, y a su hermano le hizo un gesto con burla, y rápidamente salió de casa.

*****

Sakura se encontraba rezagada de la clase. Ese día había optado por coger el ultimo sitio en aquella aula, cosa que extraño a sus compañeros, ya que siempre era la primera de la fila. Sus ojos verdes, distraídos, se movían por aquellas paginas de su diario olvidado. A lo lejos, como si estuviese a años luz, podía escuchar la música de las canciones que la profesora estaba pasando en aquel momento. No podía concentrarse en la clase de hoy, solo en aquellos recuerdos que venían sin cesar a su mente.

Las hojas pasaron, trayéndole a su mente, las imágenes, en los que aquellos días fue, una cazadora de cartas, de sus aventuras con sus amigos, y llego hasta las ultimas paginas escritas, en las que su vida dio un brusco cambio, inesperado. Sakura suspiro. Todo cambio súbitamente después de atrapar a la carta "the hope". Rápidamente, todos sus amigos se fueron separando de ella de manera fugaz... y Shaoran... todo a los que quería de pequeña, se alejaron de ella, al día siguiente de aquella captura... y aquella confesión de amor...

- ¡Kinomoto!

Sakura ladeó su cabeza, volviendo a disipar aquellos recuerdos tristes, y levantó la vista, para ver enfrente de ella, a una chica joven, de pelo a media espalda, lacio, y unos ojos brillantes, que denotaban algo de molestia. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en las caderas, y una mueca de disgusto se reflejaba en sus labios.

- ¡Perdona Kaoru! - se disculpó rápidamente Sakura al ver a su profesora así

- No tiene caso... - suspiró aquella muchacha, tomando asiento a su lado en uno de los pupitres - La clase acabó hace 5 minutos... - señaló el aula totalmente vacía - Esperaba que reaccionases por ti sola, pero mira - sonrió ampliamente - ¿En que pensabas? - lanzó una risita - ¿O mejor en quien pensabas? - se agarró de su brazo, haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizase - ¿En Hiroshi quizás?

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Kaoru?! - Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada por los comentarios de su profesora

- Ah vamos Sakura... - se separó de ella y puso cara triste - Soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?

- Claro que sí, lo sabes bien - respondió en un susurro mientras deslizaba su diario en la mochila

- ¡Pues entonces cuéntame en quien pensabas! ¿Es guapo? ¿Le conozco? - comenzó a ametrallearla a preguntas, mientras tomaba a la maestra de cartas por una mano y la arrastraba fuera de clase - Vamos a tomar un helado - sonrió mientras Sakura miraba a la chica que tiraba de ella.

_"Esta chica es Kaoru Yamazakura. La conocí hace cinco años, justo después de la caza de la ultima carta... "the hope" ¿os acordáis?, Cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar radicalmente. Estudia en la misma universidad que mi hermano, en tercero de carrera de arte dramático, y por las tardes suele dar clases en mi instituto, por supuesto, de arte dramático. Nunca me ha fallado"_

- ¡Neikan! ¡Dos helados!

La voz alegre de Kaoru se extendió por todo el pequeño restaurante, nada más hacer su presencia en él. Las personas que estaban disfrutando allí de algún tentempié, dirigieron sus miradas, a aquellas chicas. Sakura se ruborizó al momento, mientras era arrastrada hasta una de las mesas del fondo, que poseía una ventana a la calle

- Kaoru, como sigas entrando así espantarás a todos los clientes - un muchacho de cabellos negros, con reflejos azules, llegó hasta ellas, limpiando después la mesa

- Onii-chan... - suspiró Kaoru - ¿Nos traes unos helados? - sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellitas

- Muévete tú - le hizo una burla a la muchacha, mientras sus ojos azules destelleaban

- Qué grosero - se cruzó de brazos mirándole con cara de pena - Además tenemos invitados - miró a Sakura

- Ah... está bien... - terminó por ceder Neikan suspirando profundamente - ¿De qué sabor?

- ¡De chocolate! - exclamó Sakura contenta, le encantaban los helados que allí se elaboraban

- De vainilla - Kaoru se levantó y se abrazó cariñosamente al pecho de su hermano - Gracias hermanito - Sakura los observó atentamente

_"Neikan Yamazakura, el hermano mayor de Kaoru. No estudia, este pequeño restaurante de comida es su negocio, ¡y tan solo con 26 años!. Cuando Kaoru me presentó a su hermano, al principio pensé que se trataba de su novio, él siempre la ha tratado con mucho cariño, más que el que se le expresa a una hermana... y creo que el sentimiento es reciproco. Ahí algo más profundo entre ellos, aunque Kaoru nunca me ha mencionado nada sobre eso"_

Sakura tomó una cucharada del helado, disfrutando su sabor, cuando Neikan los trajo a la mesa. El muchacho se sentó al lado de Kaoru, robándole a esta, un poco de su helado, a lo cuál ella no dejó de protestar enérgicamente.

- Si si... ¿quién te ha traído el helado? - Kaoru dejó de protestar - ¿Qué tal las clases de hoy?

- Muy bien - contestó Kaoru tomando un poco de helado - Mis alumnos cada día están mas aplicados

- Eso es porque a todos les tienes detrás de ti, Kaoru - rió bajito Sakura, a lo que hizo que su amiga se ruborizase

- Vaya...  - hizo una mueca de disgusto Neikan - Me parece que tendré que pasarme un día por allí

- Eres un celoso

- Tengo que proteger a mi hermana pequeña ¿no?

- ...... - una gota surgió de Kaoru mientras que miró a Sakura intentando cambiar de tema - Todos atendieron menos tú, Sakura... ¿me vas a decir ya en que chico estabas pensando? - apoyó las manos en su barbilla, mirándola con ojos brillantes

- Es que yo... - Sakura se ruborizó y miró de reojo a Neikan

- Vale vale, conversación de mujeres - guiñó el chico un ojo divertido - Os dejo a solas... tengo faena en el restaurante - puso como excusa, y se alejó de ellas, hasta ponerse detrás de la barra.

- Ya estamos a solas Sakura-chan - insistió Kaoru en saberlo y vió como su amiga sacaba de la bolsa amarilla un pequeño libro

- Ordenando el desván me encontré con esto... - se lo extendió y Kaoru lo tomó en sus manos, pasando las páginas escritas de forma rápida - No pude evitar no leerlo...

- Sakura... - Kaoru se puso extremadamente seria - Pensé que te habías desecho de él...

- Ya... pero... - tragó saliva - Los echo de menos... - Sakura sintió como su mano era apretada fuertemente por su amiga

- Lo siento Sakura - la mirada de los ojos color violeta, se humedeció al instante

_"Ella estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, cuando poco a poco, toda la gente que quería, fue desapareciendo de mi lado. Primero fue Shaoran, el día justo después de que nos hubiéramos dicho que nos amábamos... tuvimos una gran discusión, que ahora mismo no alcanzo a recordar el por qué... y se marchó. No he vuelto a saber nada de él. Seguidamente, de la ciudad se marcharon Sonomi y Tomoyo. La empresa de su madre se expandió de manera asombrosa, y eso hizo que tuvieran que mudarse al extranjero. Nunca recibí ninguna carta de ella"_

- ¿Eh? Pero si tú no tienes la culpa de nada - Sakura decidió volver a poner en su rostro aquella sonrisa

- Siento no poder hacer nada más - suspiró tan bajo que la maestra de cartas no pudo entenderlo y al momento volvió a sonreir como antes - ¿Un trozo de pastel?

_"Seguidamente, a estas marchas fortuitas de la ciudad, les siguieron Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko y Rika. Tampoco tengo noticias de ellos. Y de Eriol y la señorita Mizuki... también han desaparecido de mi vida..."_

- ¡¡Claro!! - contestó Sakura mientras veía como Kaoru se levantaba, y ella misma servía los trozos de pastel. La observó como bromeaba en broma con su hermano

_"Kaoru sabe que soy maestra de cartas. A los dos meses de conocerla, tuve que contarle la verdad, ya que descubrió de forma accidentada, a Kero-chan, en la cocina, zampándose un gran trozo de tarta. Lo comprendió todo, y no le ha dicho absolutamente nada a nadie. Algo increíble, es que Kero-chan se ha encariñado mucho con ella... no... eso no es lo increíble, lo increíble fue como Yue, al conocerla, esbozó una suave sonrisa... a una persona completamente extraña... la verdad es que Kaoru es fascinante"_

*****

Sakura cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos. Se tapó bien con las mantas, mientras de fondo escuchó los pequeños ronquidos de Kero-chan, que dormía plácidamente en su cajón. Por fin ella también logró caer en un profundo sueño.

*****

- ¡No puedo! ¡Basta! ¡No puedo más!

Los gritos de dolor, se dispersaron rápidamente por el interior de aquel pequeño apartamento. Sin dudarlo un segundo, un muchacho de largos cabellos, y un animal, parecido a una pantera gris, corrieron hasta un pequeño cuarto. Abrieron la puerta de par en par, y vieron entre las sombras, la figura de una mujer, bañada en sudor, y con el rostro desencajado por el dolor. Su cuerpo brillaba de una forma muy extraña. Un aura de color azulada, se entremezclaba con otra de color negro carbón. Los dos recién llegados intentaron ayudar de alguna manera, pero les fue imposible

- ¡Alejaos! - la voz que salió de su cuerpo fue tan tétrica que les tomó desprevenidos - ¡¡Noooooooooo!! - el grito fue esta vez de una voz femenina

En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo de la muchacha desprendió una gran cantidad de magia, que hizo que aquellos dos seres, saliesen catapultados hacia atrás, hasta chocar fuertemente contra la pared. 

La explosión de poder mágico, comenzó a extenderse a lo largo y ancho del mundo... advirtiendo a los que poseían poderes mágicos... que un peligro jamas soñado acababa de despertar...

*****

Un muchacho joven que entrenaba con la espada, en uno de los jardines de su casa, en esos momentos dejó de practicar, y su espada cayó al suelo en un estrépito. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al presentir aquella magia tan poderosa que acababa de despertar

- ¡Primo! ¡La tía está inquieta por esa oleada de poder maligno! - una chica corrió hasta el joven de ojos castaños

- Ordena que me preparen el equipaje... Mei Ling...

*****

Los ojos azules de un joven adolescente, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en esos momentos, en un gran sillón rojo, destellearon unos momentos, y su cuerpo se estremeció de manera brusca, haciendo que ese libro, cayese al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - una muchacha de cabellos castaños largos interrumpió en la habitación al momento

- Nada bueno... - susurró el joven, ajustándose las gafas - Partimos en este mismo momento...

*****

Sakura se incorporó bruscamente sobre la cama. Apenas hacía cinco minutos que había podido conciliar el sueño, y aquel súbito escalofrío le advirtió de manera peligrosa, que algo había pasado en esos momentos. Kero se encontraba agitando sus alitas por la habitación, con la mirada fija en la ventana, intentando analizar aquella energía que había azotado la ciudad bruscamente.

Kero agudizó la vista, y se pegó por completo al cristal de la ventana. Abrió sus pequeños ojitos de par en par, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Ven a ver esto! - exclamó, al mismo tiempo que veía como su ama, se acercaba hasta él

*****

Sakura observó a un lado y a otro, pendiente de que nadie más en la casa se despertase. Abrochó los botones de su chubasquero, mientras que se aseguraba que la llave, estaba colgada de su cuello. Kero se deslizó hacia fuera de la casa, y un brillo dorado le rodeó. En el suelo se formó el sello de la estrella, mientras que sus pequeñas alitas crecieron a ritmo vertiginoso, rodeándole, y al abrirse, había acabado de adoptar su forma verdadera, la bestia del sello.

Sakura subió a lomos de Kerberos, y ambos se levaron, por encima de la ciudad, observando atentamente todas las calles. Sakura clavó los ojos en el agua, que, descendía por su ciudad. Todo estaba quedando prácticamente inundado por el agua, poco a poco, subía su nivel. Miró a un lado, viendo como hasta ellos, llegó el otro guardián de las cartas. La mirada de Yue lanzó un destello.

- Está claro que esto no es normal... - susurró Yue mirando las calles mientras levitaban hacia algún lugar

- ¿Puede que se haya roto algún tanque de agua? - preguntó inocentemente Sakura

- Esto no lo causa un tanque de agua... - negó Kerberos

- Pero no siento ningún poder mágico... - suspiró Sakura mientras que Kerberos siguió las indicaciones de Yue

Volaron, fijándose atentamente, en la dirección en la cuál fluía el agua. Yendo contra corriente, quizás podrían llegar al meollo del asunto. Después de varios minutos, siguiendo aquellos ríos forzados, llegaron a los límites de la ciudad, y a lo lejos, encontraron lo que lo estaba provocando

Ante ellos, se alzaba, imponente, un cúmulo de agua, suspendido en el aire, del cuál emanaban, pequeños hilos de líquido, que se dispersaban en varias direcciones, apuntando siempre, hacia la ciudad. Sin duda era aquello lo que estaba provocando aquella situación.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? - preguntó en voz alta Kerberos

- No lo sé - respondió Sakura, haciendo que Kerberos la depositara en el suelo, y cogió la llave entre sus manos - Pero si no lo detengo, la ciudad acabará bajo las aguas - y extendió en su mano la llave

"Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo ahora!"

A sus pies se formó el sello mágico, y al finalizar aquellas palabras, la llave, se extendió, hasta formar la vara rosada, con la cuál la maestra, manejaba a sus cartas. Sakura se llevó una mano al bolsillo del chubasquero, eligiendo con cuidado a una de sus cartas. Tomó la carta entre sus dedos, y la lanzó al aire

- ¡Firey!

La carta tomó forma, y las lenguas de fuego rojo vivo, rodearon a aquel cúmulo de agua. Cantaron victoria, al ver como un pequeño vapor, salía del objeto atacado... pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, observando como, aquella agua, cayó sobre el fuego mágico, apagándolo completamente, y un pequeño vapor, resultó de esto

- ¡¡Eso no es posible!! - exclamó Yue, apartando a su ama, con un gran salto, de un ataque de un chorro por parte de aquella cosa

- Ah... - un pequeño gemido de horror salió de la garganta de Sakura

- ¡¿Sakura, estás herida?! - se preocupó Kerberos al oír eso

- No pero... - alzó la carta Firey, dejándola a la vista - ¿Cómo puede ser?

Desde luego aquello no era normal. No, ¡ era imposible !. Observaron con horror como la carta Fuego, estaba agrietada por los lados, como si fuese vieja, y estuviese a punto de romperse. Rápidamente se movieron del lugar dónde se encontraban. Aquella fuente de aquel fluido, volvió a atacarles. 

Kerberos protegió con sus alas blancas, a su ama. La palma de la mano de Yue comenzó a brillar, y unos pequeños cristales emanaron de ella, los cuales, hizo que se dirigieran rápidamente hacia su atacante. Ni siquiera llegaron a tocarle, momentos antes de llegar, estos se había disuelto. Aquello parecía, que a esa acción, se había vuelto más rabioso. Los pequeños riachuelos en dirección a la ciudad, dejaron de brotar, para concentrarse en uno solo. Aquel brazo extenso se alargó hasta rodear completamente a Yue, haciéndole que le fuera imposible escapar de aquella cárcel. 

- ¡Yue! - sollozó Sakura, sujetando la vara, y sacando otra carta, dispuesta a liberarle

- ¡Sakura apártate!

Sakura sintió como Kerberos le había dando un gran empujón. En su preocupación por el estado de Yue, no se había dado cuenta de cómo otro brazo de agua, como aquél que había atrapado a uno de sus guardianes, se dirigía hacia ella. Pero Kerberos la había apartado de su trayectoria, y ahora era él quién había sido atrapado. 

Sakura ahogó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, ante tal situación de impotencia. Tuvo que apartar la vista de sus amigos, para concentrarse en esquivar los ataques restantes de aquel líquido. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, algo que liberase de aquello a sus amigos. Abrió los ojos esperanzada, y sacó una de sus cartas rosadas

- ¡Shield! ¡Forma una prisión alrededor de la fuente de agua! ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente la carta obedeció las órdenes de su ama, y una niebla dorada rodeó a aquel afluente de agua. El líquido que quedó fuera de aquella cárcel, perdió su fuerza, y eso hizo, que sus guardianes quedasen liberados, exaustos, en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estáis bien? - Sakura se acercó hasta ellos asegurándose de su estado

- ¿Y el agua? - preguntó entre una pequeña tos, Yue, mientras que dirigían sus miradas hacia el lugar

Vieron como aquella agua, estaba completamente furiosa. No dejaba de golpear el escudo tratando de liberarse de lo que la mantenía encerrada. Sakura notó un temblor en su mano. En ella aún estaba la carta que contenía a "Escudo". ¿Era ella la que había temblado?. La alzó, y vio como en ella no estaba la imagen de la carta, claro, ahora mismo estaba siendo usada para retener a aquella cosa... pero sus ojos se avisparon, y vió, con sorpresa, como la imagen de escudo comenzó a parpadear en la carta, y como esta, se estaba agrietando por momentos

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Sakura ante tal hecho - ¡No le he ordenado que regrese! - volvió a gritar al ver como la carta era igual que siempre, solo que con aspecto herido

El agua se había liberado del escudo de la maestra de cartas. Comenzó a danzar sobre si misma, haciéndose una pequeña bola de líquido azul, y poco a poco, se fue empequeñeciendo. El sobrecogimiento azotó sus cuerpos. El agua se había esfumado totalmente, y ahora allí, imponente, a unos metros de ellos, se encontraba, levitando, una carta. Una carta de aspecto parecido a las antiguas cartas Clow, y a las, ahora, cartas Sakura. Su color predominante eran varios tonos de azules, entrelazados con un gris claro. El símbolo de dos diamantes pequeños unos lados, y el de un diamante de mayor tamaño, predominando en ella. Difícilmente se pudo leer la leyenda "Agua", escrita en ella

- ¡¿Una carta?! - exclamó Kerberos sin creerlo aún - ¡No existen más cartas! ¡Es imposible!

Una risita sonora se oyó de fondo. Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los guardianes. Vieron como la carta obedeció una orden, y se alejó rápidamente. La presencia que había percibido, en aquella explosión, que les había sacado del sueño, acababa de volver a hacerse presente, por unos segundos. Ahora ya se había extinguido totalmente.

Sakura observó en sus manos, a las cartas Fuego y Escudo, notablemente dañadas, y las abrazó con pena, sobre su pecho

- Yue... - susurró Kerberos con una notable preocupación

- No puede ser Kerberos, no puede ser la presencia que hemos notado... él no... - los ojos de Yue destellearon al decir aquellas palabras, y observó el lugar donde momentos antes había estado la carta azul

Fin 01


	2. 02

Card Captor Sakura 02 - De regreso a Japón  
  
Sakura caminaba esa mañana distraída. No dejaba de pensar en aquella lucha que había sucedido apenas hace dos días, y que mantenían muy inquietos, tanto a Kero, como a Yue... y lo peor era... que aparte de no contarle nada de sus sospechas, sus queridas cartas seguían en el mismo estado deteriorado de aquella noche. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Desconocía las causas  
  
Apretó un poco el paso, al mirar el reloj, y ver como casi volvería a llegar tarde, cómo últimamente le ocurría.  
  
- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Sakura mientras entraba en el aula, intentando recuperar un poco de aliento  
  
- Buenos días Sakura ¿se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas? - rió bajito, la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado en clases  
  
- Si Yukimi... - suspiró Sakura dejando la cartera en la mesa, y tomando asiento  
  
- Sabes Sakura... - susurró la muchacha de cabellos castaños, atados en una coleta - Corren rumores de que van a venir dos estudiantes nuevos a esta clase  
  
- ¡¿Dos?! - exclamó Sakura - Vaya... si estamos a mitad de curso...  
  
Las chicas callaron, cuando el profesor Tanaka, con su porte siempre serio, entró en el aula. Se colocó frente a la clase, y aclaró su garganta, para luego mirar a los estudiantes seriamente.  
  
- Tengo que anunciarles que a partir de hoy, tendréis dos compañeros nuevos en clase - anunció el profesor  
  
- Vaya Yukimi... no te has equivocado... - susurró Sakura  
  
- Kinomoto... guarde silencio... - dijo el profesor mirándola seriamente, a lo único que esta hizo fue sonrojarse de vergüenza  
  
El maestro se dirigió a la puerta, e hizo un ademán a los dos muchachos que se encontraban afuera, para que se adentrasen en el aula. Los dos muchachos entraron, y en pocos segundos, el revuelo entre las chicas empezó a notarse.  
  
- Que guapos  
  
- Tendrán novia?  
  
- Que suerte que hayan venido a estudiar aquí  
  
Eran algunos de los comentarios que se podían escuchar. El profesor hizo oídos sordos... pero alguien en el lugar, se había quedado petrificada en el sitio. Sakura no dejaba de estudiar bien a aquellos dos muchachos. No... no podían ser ellos...  
  
- Shaoran Li - presentó el profesor - Y Eriol Hiragizawa  
  
Sakura sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en aquel momento. Se hubiese levantado y habría corrido hasta ellos, y darles un gran abrazo, de lo contenta y feliz que estaba por volver a verles. El profesor les sentó en dos sitios libres, apenas unos asientos más adelante de ella.  
  
Los dos muchachos volvieron sus miradas, para clavarlas directamente en Sakura. Shaoran la miró seriamente, mientras que Eriol esbozó una suave sonrisa. Yukimi comenzó a tratar de averiguar de por qué, aquellos chicos, la miraban de aquella manera. Pero Sakura se enterró en su libro de texto, al comenzar la clase.  
  
Habían pasado cinco años... Eriol había pasado de ser un encantador y misterioso niño, a ser un joven bastante atractivo. Alto, y de contextura delgada, vestía el uniforme dela escuela, el cuál no le quitaba en absoluto, aquella elegancia innata, que formaba parte del aire de distinción que le rodeaba. Los rasgos de su rostro, poco habían cambiado, y, como de pequeño, seguía llevando su cabello azul, corto. Aún conservaba sus anteojos, los cuales le daban un aire encantador, pero estos no podían ocultar aquella chispa de luz, y el tono azul grisáceo de sus ojos.  
  
Y Shaoran... se había convertido en un joven realmente apuesto. Era exactamente igual de alto que Eriol, y de parecida delgadez. También llevaba el pelo como cuando era pequeño, corto, y brillaban mucho bajo las luces del aula. Su característico ceño fruncido no le había abandonado a lo largo de los años, el cuál le daba un aire bastante autoritario.  
  
Sakura observó a Shaoran por la espalda, y su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco, al recordar el día en que se confesaron su amor... y el día de aquella estúpida pelea que les había separado... y ahora... después de tanto tiempo... le tenía tan sólo a unos metros de ella.  
  
La campana del fin de las clases sonó con fuerza. Varias chicas se lanzaron sobre los recién llegados, los cuáles se disculparon y se zafaron suavemente, mientras que los dos, se dirigían había Sakura, que se encontraba al final de la clase. Los tres se quedaron en pié, observándose los unos a los otros.  
  
- Hola Sakura - sonrió amablemente Eriol - Te has convertido en una joven muy bonita  
  
Sakura se sonrojó, mientras que salían del aula, para hablar en un lugar más íntimo. Eriol tenía razón. Sakura se había convertido en una jovencita muy bonita. Conservaba aquel corte de pelo tan característico, brillante y sedoso, sus ojos verdes, grandes, y cubiertos de unas pestañas largas, aún conservaban ese brillo de alegría, dulzura, y gentileza. Su figura era más bien delgada, y no muy alta, había heredado la figura de su madre. La misma Sakura de pequeña, tan dulce, y tan alegre, pero con diecisiete años...  
  
Los tres amigos de la infancia, tomaron asiento, bajo un árbol del jardín de la escuela. Ese día hacía un poco de calor, el sol de finales de primavera, brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. Se miraron de reojo... no sabían por dónde empezar aquella conversación, que había desaparecido en aquellos años. Sakura supo enseguida por qué estaban allí, así que decidió que sería un buen empiece...  
  
- Sakura... ¿has sentido algo extraño últimamente? - Eriol se adelantó a los pensamientos de la muchacha  
  
- Sí - asintió Sakura y comenzó a relatarles la lucha sucedida hace escasos días  
  
- ¡¿Pero eso es posible?! - Shaoran aún no se creía lo que le había relatado Sakura  
  
- Lo es - asintió Sakura - Yo estaba allí - metió la mano en su mochila, y rebuscó un poco, sacando después las dos cartas con aspecto deslucido, enseñándoselas  
  
- Es verdad... - Shaoran tomó una de ellas, y Eriol tomó la otra - ¿Y eso de la otra carta? ¿Cómo es posible que las cartas hayan podido ser dañadas? - miró a Eriol buscando respuestas  
  
- Cualquiera con una cantidad de poder considerable puede crear cartas mágicas... si sabe el hechizo correcto... - los anteojos de Eriol hicieron un reflejo de luz - Pero para dañar a estas cartas... debe de poseer un poder demasiado grande... tanto que lo sentimos con facilidad, aún estando tan lejos - devolvió la mirada a Shaoran y la carta regresó junto con su ama. Suspiró, y después esbozó una sonrisa encantadora a Sakura - ¿Y qué tal todo este tiempo?  
  
Cómo si no hubieran pasado los años, la conversación comenzó a fluir rápidamente.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! - Sakura miró su reloj pálida  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran al ver esa reacción  
  
- ¡Llego tarde a clase! - recogió su bolsa y se la colgó a la espalda, levantándose - La profesora me va a matar... - miró a sus dos amigos en cómo la miraban, en la manera de decirle, que no había cambiado en absoluto - ¿Queréis venir?  
  
- ¿Podemos? - Eriol preguntó dudoso  
  
- ¿No se enfadará tu maestra? - añadió Shaoran  
  
- Para nada - sonrió Sakura haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojase levemente - Es una persona muy buena  
  
******  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! - Kaoru puso las manos en sus caderas, con aspecto de enfado  
  
- Lo siento Kaoru, ¡en serio! ¡No me di cuenta de la hora que era!  
  
Sakura por más prisa que se dió, había llegado justo al terminar las clases. Kaoru suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa, colocando algunos papeles en orden, mientras escuchaba las disculpas de su amiga  
  
- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Kaoru mirándola seriamente  
  
- ¿Y bien que? - Sakura parpadeó  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ha pasado la hora? ¿Qué hacías? - Kaoru puso ojos de estrellitas y se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha - ¿Acaso has estado con Hiroshi hablando? ¡S es sí no tendrías ni que haberte aparecido! - sonrió guiñándole un ojo  
  
- ¡No! ¡No! - meneó Sakura las manos negando aquellos, bastante sonrojada - No he estado con Hiroshi  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de los amigos que te he mencionado en alguna ocasión? - preguntó Sakura mientras que veía a su profesora volver a coger los papeles en las manos y comenzar a guardarlos en un pequeño portafolios, y asentía distraída - ¡Han entrado a estudiar hoy en mi clase!  
  
- ¡¿En serio?! - Kaoru parecía igual de sorprendida, que Sakura al verlos esa mañana  
  
- ¡Sí! - se entusiasmó Sakura - Están afuera esperando, ¡espera que te los presento!  
  
- Increíble... - susurró Kaoru, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras que apresuraba a meter ordenadamente los folios en su sitio  
  
- Kaoru - la llamó Sakura, al entrar nuevamente en la clase, esta vez, acompañada - Te presento a Shaoran Li, y Eriol Hiragizawa  
  
Shaoran saludó con una leve inclinación respetuosa, al igual que Eriol... aunque el muchacho de cabellos azules, se quedó largo rato mirándola detenidamente. No podía dejar de observar aquel largo cabello rojizo, que parecía realmente suave, y esponjoso. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado, de color miel, y ésta también parecía ser suave al tacto. La figura se dejaba ver a simple vista, la camiseta blanca holgada disimulaba sus curvas superiores, pero dejaba a la vista aquel vientre plano, y los pantalones cortos deshilachados, proporcionaba una visión completa de aquellas largas y formadas piernas. Lo que más le impactó de la muchacha fueron aquellos ojos, grandes, de color violeta claro, y que contenían en su interior un brillo y una calidez especiales. No puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco, al ser visto por aquella mujer  
  
Kaoru se quedó mirándoles fijamente, después de la presentación de Sakura. Observó a los dos muchachos, no se parecían en nada a las fotografías que Sakura le había mostrado...  
  
- Encantada - sonrió Kaoru con dulzura, dejando sus papeles en la mesa y acercándose a ellos - Kaoru Yamazakura, pero podéis llamarme Kaoru - cogió a Sakura por el cuello con el brazo y puso una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro - Así que sois los amigos de la infancia de esta enana ¿eh? -revolvió un poco el pelo a la muchacha  
  
- ¡Kaoru! - Sakura se libró de aquella postura, y se atusó un poco el cabello - No me gusta que me hagas eso  
  
- Vale vale - sonrió mientras vio de reojo a Shaoran, levemente sonrojado, y sonrió - Esta mañana quedé con Toya y Yukito en el restaurante para cenar los tres juntos - informó a su amiga - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña reunión de bienvenida?  
  
- ¡¿En serio?! - el rostro de Sakura se iluminó  
  
- Claro, invita la casa - sintió Kaoru - Además puedes traer a Kero-chan, le prepararé algo especial  
  
- ¿Qué? - Eriol se sorprendió por el comentario - ¿Conoces a Kerberos?  
  
- Es una larga historia... - en la cabeza de Sakura se reflejó una gotita de sudor  
  
- Sé quienes sois vosotros... - sonrió Kaoru mientras se dirigía hacia la salida  
  
Eriol sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le ocurría ante la presencia de aquella chica?. ¿Por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir tan fuerte de repente?. Desde luego nunca le había ocurrido aquello...  
  
******  
  
- Gracias por ayudarme a preparar más cena- susurró Kaoru mientras cocinaba algo en la cocina del restaurante - Neikan es un vago que no me quiere ayudar en absoluto - miró mal a su hermano que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta  
  
- Es el día en que cierro el restaurante, ya trabajo bastante durante la semana... - le dijo con una mueca de disgusto - Me marcharé a casa...  
  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas? - preguntó Sakura antes de que se marchase  
  
- No... prefiero dormir... mañana me toca un día agitado - dio a Kaoru un pequeño beso en la mejilla, alborotó el pelo de Sakura, y se dirigió hacia la salida - Haber que hacéis en mi cocina, enanas  
  
- ¡¡No somos unas enanas!!  
  
Kaoru suspiró cuando su hermano desapareció de la cocina, y le dijo a Sakura si podía hacerle una pequeña pregunta, algo indiscreta  
  
- Si - Sakura tomó en su mano el pequeño botecito de sal  
  
- ¿Aún te sigue gustando Shaoran?  
  
El salero resbaló de las finas manos de Sakura, cayendo al suelo en un estrépito, desparramándose un poco. Sakura se agachó, nerviosamente, comenzando a recoger lo derramado. Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella reacción, y no tardó en volver a repetir la pregunta.  
  
- No... - murmuró Sakura mientras volvía a incorporarse - Ha pasado mucho tiempo... - recordó la pelea y la tarde que habían pasado juntos - Ahora creo que lo que nos une es una amistad...  
  
- ¿Ah sí? - Kaoru puso en sus ojos una expresión traviesa - Entonces no te importará que trate de conquistarle, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Qué? - Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga, que cortaba afanosamente, una zanahoria - ¿Conquistarle?  
  
- Sí, la verdad es que me ha parecido un chico muy guapo, y bueno, te lo pregunto antes por si a ti te seguía gustando, no me quiero meter en lo que no me llaman, eres mi amiga, ¿entonces puedo?  
  
- Claro que sí - la voz de Sakura se perdió en un hilo fino, mientras sazonaba alguno de los platos.  
  
*****  
  
- Hoy está cerrado, lo siento - Neikan se dirigió a dos muchachos que se encontraban en la entrada  
  
- Pero si nos han invitado a cenar... - susurró Shaoran mirando el local  
  
- ¡Ah! - cayó en la cuenta el muchacho de cabellos largos - Sois vosotros, entonces pasad - les abrió la puerta, y los dos se quedaron algo extrañados  
  
- Soy el hermano de Kaoru, Neikan - se presentó - Cuidado no os envenenéis con su comida, ¡Adiós! - se despidió Neikan con la mano, marchándose de allí  
  
*****  
  
- ¡Kero! ¡Suéltale! ¡Le vas a hacer daño! - Sakura trataba inútilmente de apartar la dentadura apretaba de Kero, en el brazo de Shaoran, hasta que por fin, logró arrancarlo de allí  
  
- ¡No te necesitamos aquí! - exclamó fuertemente el muñequito, agitando sus bracitos  
  
- ¡A ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión! - respondió Shaoran frotándose el lugar del mordisco  
  
Kero no había reaccionado nada bien, al ver al muchacho chino, nuevamente en Japón, y más al lado de su ama. Aún seguía sin soportarle. Kaoru llevó al servicio a Shaoran, para romper la tensión, y que Sakura tratase de calmar un poco al guardián.  
  
- Nunca había visto a Kero comportarse así - susurró Kaoru mientras se acercaba un botiquín, sacando de él, un poco de agua oxigenada, y algodón, pasándolo después por aquella mordedura  
  
- Digamos que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien - Shaoran frunció el ceño al ver aquella herida  
  
- Nunca lo habría imaginado - sonrió Kaoru, mirando a Shaoran a los ojos - Oye. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- Sí claro...  
  
- ¿A ti aún te gusta Sakura?  
  
La tez morena del joven chino, pronto dejó de serlo, para pasar a ser de un color rojo intenso, ante aquella pregunta. Kaoru tuvo que volver a preguntarlo, y aferrarle fuerte del brazo, para evitar que se escapase.  
  
- No... solo somos viejos amigos...  
  
- Genial - sonrió contenta Kaoru - Eso me deja el camino totalmente libre - guardó el botiquín en su lugar  
  
- ¿Q...Qu...Qué quieres decir con eso? - Shaoran había vuelto a ruborizarse  
  
- Eres un muchacho muy apuesto... - Kaoru susurró aquellas palabras en tono seductor, mientras que sus manos pasaron suavemente por los antebrazos del muchacho, hasta llegar a colgarse de su cuello - Me gustas - y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla  
  
El rostro de Shaoran pasó de ser rojo carmín, a ser de un violeta pálido, de la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. Se zafó de los brazos de Kaoru con facilidad, y salió de aquel cuarto, lo antes posible, dándose con la mano, aire en el rostro, mientras se unía a los presentes.  
  
- ¡¿Tú?! - Toya aún no sabía que Shaoran también había regresado a Japón - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - respondió Shaoran molesto por aquel tono utilizado  
  
- Habrá que ver con este mocoso...  
  
- ¡No soy un mocoso!  
  
- ¡Para mí sigues siéndolo!  
  
- Vamos Toya... no trates así al muchacho... - la voz de Yukito tranquilizó a su novio  
  
- ¿Podremos cenar tranquilamente? - susurró Kaoru apareciendo con una pequeña bandeja, mirando hacia los presentes, y dejando lo que traía, en la mesa grande, arreglada para la cena - Tomad asiento... voy a traer las demás cosas - sonrió  
  
- ¡Te ayudo! - Sakura se levantó pero Kaoru la paró  
  
- Tú mejor quédate aquí por si hay mas mordeduras y más peleas... - miró hacia Shaoran y saltó sobre él, amarrándose a su cuello por detrás- No quiero que me le dejen desfigurado - Shaoran se ruborizó y dejó a los demás con unas cuantas gotas sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Entonces te ayudo yo... - Eriol se levantó de la silla, y siguió a Kaoru hacia la cocina. Al entrar, le embriagó el olor de los comensales, que descansaban sobre la encimera, con un aspecto realmente delicioso - Se ven muy bien  
  
- Sakura me ayudó a prepararlos - sonrió cogiendo una pequeña bandeja - Mi hermano cocina mejor que yo... es el que lleva el restaurante, pero como era su día libre, se negaba a trabajar más - explicó con una risita y vio como Eriol se decidía a tomar una bandeja - Eriol... si estáis aquí Shaoran y tú, debe de ser porque la pelea que mantuvo el otro día Sakura no es un buen... augurio... por decirlo de alguna manera... ¿verdad?  
  
- ... - le tomó de sorpresa totalmente, y alejó sus manos de la bandeja que iba a tomar, realmente el tono de voz dulce que de ella muchacha, parecía preocupado - No te preocupes - sonrió Eriol - No dejaremos que nada malo le ocurra a Sakura  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes? - Kaoru le miró frente a frente, sosteniendo temblorosa la bandeja en sus manos  
  
- Prometido  
  
- ¡Genial! - comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la cocina - Ahora vamos a cenarrrrrrrrrrr AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡PLOF!!!!  
  
Los pequeños bocaditos se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. La bandeja dejó de hacer un movimiento rotatorio sobre ella misma, para acabar también en el mismo en el suelo. Kaoru había pisado un poco de aceite en el suelo, y había salido, literalmente volando, sobre el pobre Eriol, cayendo los dos, también al suelo.  
  
- Maldita sea... - susurró Kaoru incorporándose un poco, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de Eriol - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?!  
  
- S...si... - tartamudeó Eriol, nervioso, notando aquel cuerpo tan cerca de él, y se quedó mirándola fijamente  
  
- ¿En verdad? - giró sus ojos hacia arriba - ¿Acaso tengo algún bocadito en la cabeza?  
  
- Hueles muy bien... - susurró Eriol, ruborizándose un poco - Eres tan bonita...  
  
- ¡Eriol! - se levantó de golpe Kaoru, ayudándole a levantarse después a él - No hace falta que me levantes el ánimo de esa manera por haber echado a perder el aperitivo - sonrió y salió corriendo de la cocina  
  
Eriol escuchó como la muchacha anunció que se había cargado los aperitivos. Sakura y Toya estallaron a carcajadas, al escuchar como esta se lo contaba. Eriol se mantuvo allí en pie. No había sido un comentario para animarla, si no que ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo había soltado de aquella manera. No solía perder el control... apenas la conocía de unas horas... pero le hacía sentir algo especial dentro de él  
  
******  
  
La cena acabó medianamente bien. Alguna que otra pelea por parte de Kero con Shaoran, aunque al primero, bien se le pudo chantajear con un trozo de tarta... aunque a Toya poco se le podía chantajear... Todos se habían empeñado en acompañar a Sakura a casa, así que allí iban en grupo, mientras Yukito, Eriol, y Sakura, trataban de que Toya, Shaoran y Kero no peleasen. Los que podían presenciar otros poderes mágicos, se pararon de repente. Algo turbio pudieron notar en el ambiente  
  
- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Toya al observarles  
  
- Hermano... - será mejor que te alejes de aquí... - dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su llave  
  
Toya se negó rotundamente. Aunque ya no tuviese poderes, no iba a dejar de ningún modo a su hermana, en medio de un peligro.  
  
- Que te vayas - le dijo Sakura seriamente  
  
- Ni lo sueñes - contestó Toya  
  
- ¡Apartaos de ahí! - gritó Eriol, cuando una rama de árbol, surgió de algún lugar, atacando a aquellos dos que no dejaban de discutir  
  
Toya tomó en sus brazos rápidamente a su hermana, mientras que después hizo un gran salto, acabando en pié, lejos de aquella rama. Aunque la rama de árbol, no dejó su intento, y rápidamente volvió a atacar a la pareja de hermanos. Toya empujó lejos de él, a Sakura, y recibió el golpe de aquella cosa, haciendo que saliese despedido, por el impacto, hacia atrás, estampándose contra un muro de piedra  
  
- ¡Toya! - grito Yue, que ya había recuperado su forma real  
  
No tuvieron tiempo de socorrer al herido. Varias ramas más de árbol, surgieron de alguna parte, atando a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí. La espada que hizo aparecer Shaoran, comenzó a cortar aquella madera, sin mucho resultado, ya que ésta, volvía a crecer. Eriol desató la María de su llave, y comenzó a provocar relámpagos, que chocasen contra el atacante, logrando también romper algunas ramas, pero con el mismo resultado de Shaoran.  
  
- ¡Sword!  
  
La vara de Sakura se convirtió en una espada afilada, y sin muchos resultados, ella también se defendió de las amas que intentaban cogerla  
  
Shaoran sacó un talismán, y lo colocó frente a sí mismo, recitando un hechizo en chino, y de aquel talismán, salió una ráfaga de fuego, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia las ramas. Eriol aprobó la idea de su amigo, y también decidió invocar al fuego, ya que parecía que el fugo mágico, resultaba contra aquello. Kerberos también ayudó en eso...  
  
Sakura no se atrevía a utilizar su carta "Firey", por temor a que esta se resquebrajase del todo. Se sentía inútil ante aquello. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron de sobre manera, cuando un torrente de agua cayó sobre el fuego que quemaba aquellas ramas. Cuando el agua hubo desaparecido, se pudo ver perfectamente dos cartas levitando en el aire.  
  
- Wood y Watery... - susurró Shaoran ajustando la vista, para ver mejor aquellas cartas azuladas  
  
Eriol sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Aquella magia... la reconocía perfectamente. No hubo mas tiempo de pensar, en cuanto vio como tres cartas más aparecían ante ellos. Hizo un movimiento con su vara dorada, y todos los presentes, quedaron protegidos bajo un escudo mágico. La presencia de tantas cartas, y tanta magia en el ambiente, no era buena señal. Tal y como había acertado su presentimiento, aquellas cartas unieron sus poderes, y lanzaron un ataque a conjunto sobre el escudo de protección del hechicero  
  
- ¡Son demasiado poderosas! - Eriol vio como poco a poco su escudo comenzaba a romperse  
  
- ¡¿Cómo puede haber una magia más poderosa que la del mismo Clow?! - Shaoran exclamó en alto, intentando creer lo que veía  
  
En un momento, el ataque de las cartas cesó. Y en unos momentos, estas desaparecieron. Una risa leve inundó el lugar. Espalda con espalda, en el lugar dónde se encontraba Toya dolorido, observaron los alrededores, por si veían algo extraño.  
  
- No puedo creer que Clow Reed también se reencarnase... - susurró aquella voz, haciendo eco en la noche  
  
- ¡¿Quién eres?! - exigió saber Yue furioso  
  
- Quizás Clow os lo sepa decir...  
  
Eriol palideció al notar perfectamente la energía. Poco después ésta desapareció, y todo volvió a la calma. Una calma totalmente aterradora... aunque más aterradora era la expresión que el muchacho inglés mantenía en su rostro.  
  
Fin 02 


	3. 03

Card Captor Sakura 03  
  
Poco a poco, en la habitación aquella de aquel lujoso hotel, comenzaban a llegar visitas. Primeramente fue Shaoran. El joven hechicero quería saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí, y Eriol parecía tener la respuesta, por la expresión de incompresión, tristeza, y terror, que se le había quedado en la lucha anterior, la cuál se disolvió, rápidamente, al desaparecer el enemigo. Pero ningún resultado. Eriol no quería recibir ninguna visita.  
  
- Nisiquiera a nosotros quiere vernos - Spi voló alrededor de la mesa, en dirección a apoyarse en el sillón del salón  
  
- No ha salido de su cuarto desde anoche... - Nakuru dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto dónde se suponía que se encontraba Eriol.  
  
La puerta de la estancia de la gran habitación, sonó, al ser tocada, probablemente, por unos nudillos. Nakuru miró a Spi, Spi miró a Nakuru. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención alguna de levantarse a abrir la puerta. Al final, la insistencia crispó los nervios de Nakuru, y con un gruñido, se levantó del sofá, donde estaba junto a Shaoran, y fue rápidamente a abrir.  
  
- Hola - saludó con una sonrisa Nakuru, al ver la cantidad de gente que allí estaba - ¿Más visitas? - preguntó mientras les hacía pasar al interior  
  
- ¿Más visitas? - repitió Sakura sin entender las palabras y echó un vistazo más al fondo viendo a Shaoran, que se levantaba del sofá  
  
- ¡Shaoran! - el grito de alegría de Kaoru, dejó sin oido al pobre Yukito, que iba a su lado.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a saltar en dirección a Shaoran, hasta que logró colgarse de su cuello, mientras que el pobre muchacho chino, se ruborizaba completamente. Kaoru miró a Sakura, a la cuál notó como apretaba fuertemente las tiras de su bolso, del cuál, haciendo un pequeño gruñido, salió Kero-chan, agitando sus alitas, en dirección adónde se encontraba Spi, y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - dijo Kaoru, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de él, haciendo que el pobre muchacho pasara de un color rojo carmín, a un tono casi morado  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber que haces tú aquí? - Nakuru preguntó poniendo las manos en las caderas, al ver aquella actitud  
  
- Yo vengo en calidad de apoyo - levantó Kaoru un dedo, en forma aclarativa.  
  
- ¿Apoyo para quién? - volvió a preguntar la guardiana de Eriol  
  
- Pues para el que lo necesite... - musitó la interrogada  
  
Una gota general se pudo ver en las cabezas de los presentes.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Eriol? - Yukito intentó romper aquella situación tan tensa, al ver como los nervios de Nakuru, comenzaban a desbordarse  
  
- No quiere recibir a nadie - contestó Shaoran, cuando se hubo librado de los brazos de Kaoru  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kaoru, siendo acribillada por las miradas de Nakuru y Spi  
  
- Porque anoche se dio de cara con algo que no le gustó - respondió Spi antes de que su compañera le soltase alguna bordería  
  
- Nosotros sabemos el por qué... - susurró Kero, cruzando sus brazitos encima del pecho, atrayendo todas la miradas hacia él  
  
- ¡Pues entonces comienza a explicar ahora mismo! - exigió Shaoran en un tono de voz, todo, menos amable  
  
- ¡No me hables así mocoso!  
  
- ¡Basta! - la voz cortante de Yue, que entre ese instante de pelea, había dejado atrás su aspecto de Yukito, a lo cuál todos enmudecieron, mirandole, dispuestos a prestar atención. Yue se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos - Kerberos y yo lo presentimos en la primera pelea... aunque en esta segunda quedó confirmado con sus palabras  
  
"El ser con el que estamos tratando... es en cuestión de magia, más poderoso que nuestra ama, por eso los poderes de las cartas no surgen efecto alguno sobre él... y se defiende bastante bien contra la magia de Eriol... ya que la conoce perfectamente. Ese ser es un antiguo enemigo de Clow Reed..."  
  
- Y la razón por la cuál Eriol se encuentra en ese estado de ánimo... - continuó Kero con voz serena - Es que ese enemigo, anteriormente fue un amigo suyo... y que por su culpa... la mujer a la que Clow amaba, murió.  
  
Una esclamación general se pudo escuchar. Por la columna vertebral de Kaoru, subió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
- Pero si la esposa de Clow, según las habladurías, murió de una enfermedad... - susurró Sharon ante aquello  
  
- Es lo que Clow hizo creer... ya que no quería que nadie supiese la verdadera razón... - suspiró Kero  
  
- Si queréis saberlo... será mejor que sepáis todo desde el principio...  
  
Las miradas se volvieron hacia un lugar, en el salón, allí, en pie, con expresión triste bañando su rostro, y con un batín de seda, típicamente inglés, se encontraba Eriol, que había escuchado todo desde un principio. El muchacho dirigió sus pasos hasta el sillón, dónde estaban Spi y kero sentados. Los tomó en sus manos, y se sentó allí, poniéndolos después en su regazo.  
  
- Eriol... - susurró Sakura al verle en aquel estado, en el que núnca le había visto, y vió como cerraba los ojos, y parecía como si estuviese recordando  
  
- Se llamaba Xia... - la voz suave de Eriol, brotó de su garganta - Pertenecía a un pequeño Clan del sur de China, el Clan Ying, absentos de poder mágico, pero sí político, aunque ella fue todo lo contrario. La muchacha fue encargada a Clow como su alumna, para explotar esas hablidades mágicas, que, superaban increiblemente, a las de su maestro  
  
- Encanta de conocerle Clow sensei - la muchacha sonrió de manera angelical - Es un placer que el mago más poderoso acepte entrenarme  
  
- Era extraordinaria - esbozó una sonrisa suave Eriol - Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, rizado, a la altura de media espalda, y parte de ellos los llevaba recogidos en dos odangos, que siempre llevaba adornados con flores blancas... y sus ojos... unos ojos tan extraños... pero a la vez que desprendían un calor y una dulzura especial... eran blancos, con algún que otro tono de gris claro. Desde luego el nombre que habían elegido para ella, le iba como anillo al dedo.  
  
"Clow pensó que realmente se trataba de una nube, que había bajado del cielo, y tomado forma humana, para el deleite de los mortales. Tan dulce, tan esponjosa, que daba miedo tocarla, por miedo a que se desvaneciera. Clow no tardó en enamorarse de ella. Y los sentimientos de él fueron correspondidos."  
  
"Xia aprendía rápido a utilizar su mágia, no la tenía totalmente desarrollada... pero sabía algunos hechizos poderosos. Decía que no le hacía falta saber nada de mágia, solo con estar junto a él le era suficiente"  
  
"Ella fue la que le proporcionó el hechizo exacto a Clow para crear las cartas de poder... Pero al poco tiempo de crearlas, estas fueron muy codiciadas, sobre todo por un hechizero amigo de Clow, Zhi, que no dejaba de insistirle para que le diese el hechizo para crearlas, pero Clow se negó, y esa negación, desencadenó la furia de Zhi. "  
  
"Desprevenidamente, lanzó un hechizo contra Xia, haciendo que su poder quedase rebajado a la mitad, y otro exactamente a Clow. La lucha entre Clow y Zhi, se decidió a favor del malvado, ya que parecía ser que había echo algún tipo de trato con algún demonio, a cambio de más poder. Clow estaba exausto... y sólo pudo ver como Xia le pedía ayuda a las cartas, y con un mismo hechizo que ella había creado de su propia mano, encerró en su cuerpo aquella magia oscura, matándo a la vez, a Zhi"  
  
Todos escuchaban con los oidos bien atentos aquel relato... nisiquiera se arriesgaban a respirar, ya que eso núnca había sido relatado.  
  
- Xia contuvo bien en su cuerpo aquella mágia... - suspiró Eriol profundamente - Ya que las cartas eran tan codiciadas, Clow decidió crear dos guardianes para custodiarlas, y que no cayeran en malas manos - pasó la mano por el lomo de Kero, y miró a Yue - Después de cinco años... la mágia oscura se entremezcló con la suya, y acabó por tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Con mucho pesar, Clow tuvo que sellar aquella mágia oscura, con ayuda de las cartas, y con el resultado de que en el cuerpo dónde residía, moría instantaneamente  
  
Kaoru se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando ahogar un sollozo  
  
- Aquél que sellara el poder... sería bendecido con una maldición de muerte, a largo plazo... - suspiró mirando a Kaoru, como ahogó aquel sollozo - Clow sabía que moriría... así que por eso elegió como nueva maestra de las cartas a Sakura - miró a la muchacha - Eran demasiado importantes como para que estuviesen desperdigadas...  
  
- ¿Pero por qué? - la voz de Kaoru tartamudeó al preguntar aquello y se inclinó más hacia Eriol - Si se supone que Clow era tan poderoso, al heberse aplicado un hechizo de curación, ¡habría contrarrestado aquella maldición! - aquellas palabras hizo que el joven inglés frunciera el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?  
  
- Porque Clow creó las cartas por Xia, y sin Xia, su vida no le importaba... - fue lo que le respondió, y se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Kaoru - La amaba tanto que no podía vivir sin ella  
  
- Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru notó la mano de Sakura en su hombro. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, y comprobó que estaba llorando. Rápidamente se levantó de sofá, tomándo su bolso, y dispuesta a irse, cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca, teneniéndola.  
  
- Suéltame Yue - se limpió las lágrimas - He recordado que había quedado con mi hermano abajo... y no quiero llegar tarde  
  
- Pero... - Sakura se levantó en dirección a ella  
  
- ¡Suéltame! - las lágrimas volvieron a brotar al ver como Eriol la miraba de aquella manera.  
  
Kaoru se zafó de la mano de Yue, y bruscamente abrió la puerta de salida, y con suerte logró atrapar el ascensor de bajada, antes de que Sakura y Shaoran saliesen detrás de ella instántaneamente.  
  
Eriol se asomó a la terraza para ver si le daban algún alcanze. Vió al hermano de Kaoru en la esquina de la calle, y como su hermana, corría hacia él, rápidamente, echándose en sus brazos  
  
- ¡¿Kaoru qué te ocurre?! - Neikan se preocupó de sobremanera, al ver a su hermana envuelta en lágrimas, abrazándola fuertemente  
  
- Tienes que alejarme de él... - sollozó Kaoru entre lágrimas  
  
- Yo te haré olvidar... - Neikan tomó el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos, y sus ojos azules destellearon.  
  
Eriol notó como un dolor, cuando vió como Neikan, agachaba su rostro, hacia el de Kaoru, besándola suavemente. No pudo contemplarlo por más tiempo, y se deslizó hacia los adentros, encerrándose nuevamente en su habitación, ignorándo las súplicas de sus guardianes  
  
Sharon y Sakura observaron la escena de lejos, y no entendieron ni de lejos, la reacción de aquella mujer. Después tomaron un taxi, y se alejaron juntos de allí.  
  
*****  
  
El día anterior había sido bastante extraño. Kaoru paseó por el aula vacía en las que impartía clases. Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que sus alumnos llegaran hasta ella, y comenzara. No había dormido bien. Cogió de su bolso, que estaba encima de una mesa, una pequeña polvera, abriendola, y mirándose en ella. Las ojeras se hacían notar sobre su rostro, y resignada, volvió a dejar el objeto en su sitio.  
  
- Vaya... parece que llego pronto - la voz sacó a Kaoru de sus pensamientos  
  
- Eriol - se sorprendió esta - No pensé que fueras a venir hoy  
  
- Solo necesitaba un poco de reposo - sonrió con amabilidad, mientras tomó asiento en la primera fila, y se le quedó mirando fijamente  
  
- Esto... - Kaoru se ruborizó ligeramente - Siento haberme marchado de aquella manera ayer... - se disculpó en un susurro  
  
- Estuve dándole vueltas a eso - mentira, Eriol se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella, y no a lo que sucedió - ¿Cómo sabías que la maldición se podía contrarrestar?  
  
- ¿Eh? - kaoru tragó saliva bruscamente, sientiendo la mirada azul de Eriol sobre ella, como si la estuviese analizando - Bueno, desde que Sakura me contó todo lo relacionado a que era Maestra de Cartas, me picó la curiosidad por la mágia... y eso lo leí en un libro - su sonrisa parecía de lo más sincera  
  
- ¿Por qué lloraste?  
  
- Es... una historia triste... - Kaoru bajó la vista mientras que juegueteaba con una tira del bolso - Soy una romántica - alzó la cabeza sonriendo nuevamente, haciendo que Eriol se estremeciera - Aunque por mi manera de conquistar a Shaoran no lo parezca - le puso una nota de humor a aquella conversación tan triste  
  
- ¿En verdad te gusta? - recordó Eriol con tristeza al recordar el momento en que su hermano y ella se besaron. ¿Qué pasaba entonces con Shaoran?. Vió como Kaoru se sentó en la silla de al lado.  
  
- Te diré si prometes no decir una palabra - le sonrió viéndole asentir - Es un chico muy mono... pero no me gusta  
  
- ¿Entonces? - vaya, si que estaba preguntón ese día, pero era la primera vez que la sentía tan cérca de él, y quería saberlo absolutamente todo  
  
- Quiero que Sakura se dé cuenta de que aún ama a ese chico - respondió con un brillo en los ojos - Aún que se hayan separado tanto tiempo, sé que esos dos aún se quieren, y no pararé de acosarle, hasta que lo vea claro.  
  
- Pues parece que dá buen resultado - sonrió Eriol - Aunque no se note, Sakura salta cada vez que lanzas en los brazos de Shaoran...  
  
- Lo sé - se levantó de la silla y cogió una tiza de la pizarra verde, comenzando a jugar con ella - Y tengo un plan perfecto para el último paso... ¿quieres ayudarme?  
  
- Claro, será un placer - asintió el muchacho de gafas plateadas.  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio. Incomodo para los dos. Kaoru rogaba que por la puerta, entrase alguno de sus alumnos, mientras que por su mente le rondaba una pregunta, la curiosidad le podía  
  
- ¿Aún amas a Xia Ying?  
  
- ¿Qué? - la pregunta le tomó de sorpresa, y su mirada se entristeció - Aunque sea la encarnación de Clow... y tenga sus poderes mágicos... no soy él...  
  
- ¿Eso es que no? - y vió al muchacho asentir  
  
- Yo amo a otra persona... - el corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco a oir esa confesión - ¿Y tú?  
  
- Mi amor... - se dio la vuelta para clavar su mirada violeta en los ojos azules -... es imposible... - vió como Eriol frunció el ceño - ¿Qué por qué? Porque solo le haría sufrir al final de todo... parece que nuestro destino no es estar juntos...  
  
Kaoru puso una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando dos alumnos suyos aparecieron en el aula. Dejó la tiza en su sitio, y saltó a los brazos de Shaoran, cuanto este hubo ingresado en la clase, tan cariñosa como siempre. Eriol observó la escena, en como Shaoran volvía a ponerse colorado, y en como Sakura apretaba los dientes disimuladamente, tomando asiento a su lado. Le dirigió una sonrisa suave, mientras que pensaba en las palabras de Kaoru  
  
"Mi amor es imposible... porque solo le haría sufrir al final del todo... parece que nuestro destino no es estar juntos..."  
  
Eriol lo enlazó perfectamente a su relación con su hermano, por lo que había visto el día anterior. Suspiró, y solo pudo ver como la alegría de aquella chica que despertaba aquel sentimiento en él, embargaba el ambiente, mientras que daba comienzo a su clase.  
  
*****  
  
- Siempre estaremos a su lado - la voz de un joven sonaba decidida  
  
- ¿Eso crees? - otra voz un poco mas... bestial... se pudo escuchar entre la penumbra de aquel lugar - ¿Aunque quiera matar a gente?  
  
- Siempre... es nuestra ama... Tsuki  
  
- Tienes razón Tenjitsu... para lo bueno y para lo malo...  
  
*****  
  
- ¡Adios cariño!  
  
Kaoru se despidió con la mano de sus alumnos, y lanzó un beso divertida al muchacho chino, mientras subía al autobús. Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura, emprendieron su camino hacia sus respectivas casas. Pero en un momento detuvieron sus pasos. Pegaron espalda con espalda, y observaron la calle, a lo largo y a lo ancho. El aura oscura que despedían aquellas cartas, estaba cerca.  
  
Sakura y Eriol pronunciaron el conjuro, en el que las llaves que colgaban de sus cuellos, sujetas por una cadena, tomaron su forma original de vara, y se pusieron en posición de defensa. Shaoran por su parte hizo aparecer aquella espada a través de la bola, sacando a su vez un talismán, dispuesto a atacar. Eriol pronunció unas palabras, que rápidas fueron, haciendo aparecer un escudo protector sobre los tres, cuando el poder, que reconoció como la carta "Fuego", se echó sobre ellos.  
  
- ¡Dá la cara! - Eriol apretó su báculo dorado con forma de sol, observando a todas partes  
  
Una risita ligera se escuchó del final de la calle. Poco a poco, apareciendo en el cielo, se formaron tres siluetas. Los muchachos trataron de visualizarlas, y exclamaron algo, en cuanto les vieron. Una pantera gris, de ojos azules, y con unas alas en la espalda, blancas, de hada, se encontraba allí, junto con un muchacho, que vestía unas ropas de guardián, de cabellos largos negros, de reflejos azules, atados con una pequeña cinta blanca, de ojos dorados, y con las mismas alas que la pantera. La tercera persona se trataba de una muchacha, de larguisimos cabellos azules, color del cielo, vestida con ropas de combate chinas, negras, y sus ojos... de un color negro profundo, que lanzaban chispas de odio  
  
- ¡¿Quién eres?! - Shaoran se puso a la cabeza blandiendo su espada  
  
- Y aún no lo sabéis - se burló con una risita aquella mujer - Amigo Clow... no pensé que te hubieras reencarnado... es toda una sorpresa... mejor... - su mirada lanzó un destello - Así primero acabaré con todo lo que creaste... y luego me vengaré de ti  
  
- Zhi... - susurró Eriol, reconociéndo aquella maldad, provocando una carcajada en la mujer  
  
- Por fín te has dado cuenta...  
  
- ¿En serio vas a destruir eso que tanto anhelas? - Sakura intentaba ganar tiempo, sabiendo que si Zhi lo que en realidad quería era las cartas, ¿cómo iba a destruirlas?  
  
La mujer rió. En su mano se alzaba un báculo de color azul agua transparente, tanto que parecía de cristal. En la parte superior, sobre unos brazos que se juntaban en el centro, una esfera blanca brillante, semejante a una perla. Hizo un movimiento con la vara, y alrededor de aquellas tres personas, una baraja de cartas, se pusieron a levitar  
  
- Esas cartas me importan un bledo - rió señalando a las suyas propias - El cuerpo poseído tiene la suficiente mágia necesaría para crear el doble de cartas... - señaló a sus dos compañeros -... y a unos guardianes para que las protejan...  
  
- ¡¿De quién es el cuerpo?! - quiso saber Shaoran a lo que no respondieron a esa pregunta  
  
- Cómo rompiste el sello... - preguntó Eriol, dejando en el olvido, la anterior cuestión  
  
- El espíritu de tu amada Xia me liberó... - susurró aquella mujer divertida  
  
- ¡¿Xia?! ¡¿Eso es imposible?! ¡Ella núnca haría algo así!  
  
- Xia me encargó de que me vengase por ella... está muy molesta porque la abandonaste... - puso cara de pena fingida Zhi - Así que eso es lo que haré ¡Tenjitsu, Tsuki, encargaos de la encarnació de Clow y del joven hechizero!  
  
Los dos guardianes acataron rápidamente las órdenes que acababan de recibir. La pelea entre poderes mágicos, comenzaron a sucederse, meintras que Sakura estaba aterrada, frente a Zhi. Las cartas azules que la rodeaban, emitieron un brillo, dispersándose, poniéndose alrededor de Sakura.  
  
- ¡Sakura! - gritó Shaoran, esquivando un ataque de la pantera gris  
  
Eriol contraatacaba a Tenjitsu con fiereza, pero aquel guardián era demasiado bueno. Le distrajo con un conjuro, y corrió junto con Shaoran, hasta donde se encontraba la adolescente. En el momento en que las cartas azules lanzaron sus ataques hacia Sakura, esta se encontraba totalmente protegida por el cuerpo de los dos muchachos.  
  
El ataque se disipó. Sakura abrió los ojos y notó, como los cuerpos de sus amigos, caían doloridos al suelo, pero aún con vida. Sakura miró a Zhi, que le sontenía una mirada divertída. Eso le dolió mucho.  
  
- ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño! - vociferó Sakura sujetando fuertemente la vara  
  
- ¿Y qué haras para deterneme? - una mueca sarcastica se formó en su rostro - Tu mágia no tiene ni punto de comparación con la mía...  
  
Zhi movió su báculo. Sus cartas, aún rodeando a Sakura, comenzaron a brillar nuevamente. El ataque volvió a sucederse. Pero esta vez, las cartas de Sakura, salieron del bolsillo del uniforme de la muchacha, poniendose a su alrededor, contrarrestando aquel ataque. Duró varios minutos. Zhi observaba como la magia de sus cartas, estaba debilitando a las de esa niñita. Como se agrietaban cada vez más. Disfrutó el momento de la victoria con agrado. Un ataque hizo que tuviera que moverse de su sitio. Se desconcentró y sus carts dejaron de atacar. Habían llegado hasta allí, cuatro molestias, cuatro guardianes.  
  
- Demasiadas personas... vámonos - le hizo una señal a sus dos guardianes - Total... todas las cartas Sakura están bastantes debilitadas... no resistirán otro ataque... y lo sabeis... - clavó su mirada en la de Eriol, que apenas recobraba el conocimiento.  
  
Después. Simplemente, desaparecieron.  
  
Fin del 03 


End file.
